


Online dating

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fem Levi, One Shot, Sex, a missed chance, idk - Freeform, levis tall but Eren's taller, negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fem Levi is a dreamer, she's stuck in a boring life and spends one amazing night with a practical stranger.I don't know, had this idea for a while...I'm not going to continue it, but if anyone else wants to, go for it!





	

Levi sighed as her alarm blared from bathroom next door, her iPhone 5 reminded her that once again it was a Monday as she had class. Mumbling she slipped from the single bed she'd been using, sleeping in the guest room had only meant to be a temporary thing, but somehow it'd become permanent and when she'd dismantled her queen ensemble, the gardener had thought it rubbish and thrown both the mattress and base out.

"I'll have a coffee and toast please"  
Levi sighed, she walked through the house and out into the extension, heading for the toilet and the first cigarette of the day. Barely 8:03 and things were shit. She'd been hoping for a quiet morning, but it seemed her mum had stayed up all night, and now her whole rhythm had been thrown off. 

Finishing in the toilet she yawned as she walked back towards the kitchen, glaring at the puddle on the floor, it hadn't been there a moment ago, the dog had seriously waited until she was up, surely the dumb mutt could have waited another few minutes to be let out  
"Levi! I think the dogs pissed!"  
"Yeah! I know!"  
Levi stepped into the kitchen, it didn't matter how many times she cleaned it, it always looked trashed, but then again, the whole house did. She filled the kettle and flicked it on, leaving it to boil while she went and showered. 27 fucking years on this planet and what did she have to show for it? A house that stank, and it was too embarrassing to have people visit, a car that looked like it came from the slums, a mother who she loved and hated and life she was stuck in. She cranked the shower taps and put toothpaste on her toothbrush, stepping under the water as she brushed her teeth. Fuck I hate mornings.

She showered half heartedly, attempting to shave her legs while brushing her teeth, as usual her legs ended up covered in small nicks. The water left her hot and sticky and today was going to be annoying. She knew it.

Turning off the shower she rinsed her tooth brush and stared into the mirror, revolted by the tiny fresh pink stretch marks on her stomach. Yep Levi, this is your life. She tugged the towel off the door and wandered back into the kitchen, making breakfast for her mother and placing it next to the woman  
"Can you give the floors a quick sweep, they feel gritty under my little feetsies"  
"No"  
Levi looked at the foot prints she'd tracked from the shower and sighed. Clothes. She needed clothes. Relying on her comfortable favourites, she pulled on a blue set of tights and then an orange dress over the top, as usual the morning was a struggle to find a bra or even underwear, how the fuck did she manage to lose everything. Finally dressed she walked up the hall, in search of socks, instead she found her cat curled up on her mothers bed and sat down, pulling the feline in for cuddles, as a proud furbaby mother, she knew she shouldn't have favourites, but this girl was definitely her princess, even if the cat was now several years old. Hefting her up, she moved from the bed and began sorting through a pile of clothes on the bedroom table, finally finding two socks, before throwing one back. Everyday she wore matching socks to class had been a bad one, and she'd rather wear no socks at all instead. She snagged a purple one and stuffed it into her pocket with the blue one, before carrying out the cat and dropping into her mothers lap  
"What am I doing with this thing?"  
"It was on your bed"  
"That's not her spot"  
"Well you tell her that then. I have to go, I want to be there before everyone else"  
"Um, aren't you forgetting something?"  
"I love you?"  
"The floors"  
Levi rolled her eyes and grabbed the broom, smearing the remnants of the footprints as she swept  
"I need water to, before you go!"  
Levi backtracked into the panty and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, placing it on the table next to her mothers chair, before grabbing her bag and making for the door.

Inside her car she lit her second smoke and sighed, everyday felt the same, even if she only had class Monday and Tuesday. Why had she thought returning to school at 27 was a good idea? It wasn't like she didn't technically her paid by the government, she'd been on the same carers pension for the last 6 years, caring for her mother. She pressed the immobiliser button repeatedly until the light turned on and she could finally start her blue pickup. She loved her car, it was her baby, she drive it like a 4 wheel drive, but it was only a 4x2, designed for tradies. Carefully she reversed and headed towards the main road.

The cops drove past in the opposite direction and she held her breath, thanks to years of merciless bullying growing up, she now crippling anxiety and after failing her driving test couldn't face doing it again, even though she'd been driving for nearly 10 year. The cops pulled into a side street and she let out her breath, turning up the radio and letting some stupid pop song fill the car.

At school she parked in the front car park, grabbing her pink work boots from the back seat before going to retrieve her socks from her pocket. She swore lightly realising she'd lost one at some point. Today was fan-fucking-tastic. She pulled her boots onto to her unsocked feet, they were in the computer room, so she only had to wear her boots the 50 odd metres to the door.

*  
By the time lunch came round Levi was frustrated, her mum had message her all morning, making it hard to work on the report she had on the screen, and when she'd finally gotten on a roll, her sort of friend Petra had asked for help and she'd gotten stuck explaining the same thing over and over for the next 20 minutes. Levi left her boots in the classroom with her bag and carried her smokes and phone out to the small designated smoking area, but even then she couldn't get any peace, Petra and Olou came out a few minutes later and she focused on smoking and her phone. 

1 new notification.  
Her heart jumped.  
She'd signed up for an online dating site, not to actually meet people, but because everyone seemed to think her a bitch and she wanted to try talking to all different types of people. Her mum described it as "Snapping Levi, resting bitchface", and Levi had to admit her glare was strong. She opened the app and smiled. The notification was a new message from xX104TitanXx, a random who had first message her telling her she had terrible taste in books, since then they'd message everyday and some small part of had secretly dreamed of meeting him, that he'd be the one to change her boring and repetitive life. She'd had so many hopes and dreams, before the harshness of reality had slapped her in the face and left her a hopeless dreamer instead.   
She read his message twice over, butterflies in her stomach. Titan or Eren as he said his name was, was coming to the town she lived in for work. She suppressed a small squeal of delight, but that soon turned to terror. This internet thing had been good, but in real life she was no where as confident and her nerves left her shaking. What if he didn't like her? What if they didn't get along and he found her stupid? What if he took one look at her and that was that?   
She gathered her stuff and headed back to class. Thinking of what to reply. She dropped down heavily into her chair as began to compose her message  
Captain_Levi90 > xX104TitanXx:  
Fair warning, I'm tall, and fat, I have tattoos and a nose ring as well as 5 piercings in my ears and I'll probably bore you to death.

The three dots wriggled and she held her breath  
xX104TitanXx > Captain_Levi90  
It doesn't matter, it's what's inside that counts.

Levi placed her phone down and sighed. That was what fuck boys usually said when they were desperate for a root, and she ha no intention of spreading her legs for a total stranger. She locked her phone and threw herself back into her report.

*  
The afternoon was spent running chores in town, and then attempting to clean the house. It didn't matter what she used or how many times she cleaned the concrete floor in the extension, it always smelt like piss. She hated it. She hated not being able to let her cats out, or her dog. But the street she lived in wasn't pet friendly and it wasn't like her sense of smell was that great. She'd become immune, much to disgust of her mother. The woman finally went to bed, requesting to be awaken for her show later that night. Levi put the washing on and then turned the TV over to hard drive, she regretted showing her mother how to download shows, her hard drive was filled with the woman's stuff and she flicked through the folders until she found the anime she needed to catch up on. She could only watch it when her mother was asleep, the woman claimed all the voices where the same, and Levi felt stupid for even liking it.

It wasn't that she hated Kushel, but for all her life she'd always done her best, she grew up not understanding why her mother cried herself to sleep, blaming herself because she was the only other person in the house. As a teen she'd been depressed and suicidal, frequently cutting, but her mother had found out and lost her shit, blaming herself and only making Levi's depression worse. She felt guilty for being alive, like a reminder of the past her mum seemed to want to forget. Even now the woman had a way to reduce her to tears, things Levi did, like washing her hands after doing anything, or not being able to share a drink with someone or using her towel if someone else has touched it, things her anxiety caused, her mother would try and joke about not realising the sick feeling it left in her only daughter.  
Levi sank down on her chair and her dog jumped up, the stupid animals tail was wagging happily as it flopped down and looked at her, while her cat came stalking up and jumped lightly into her lap. She smiled as her cat settled, it's expression one of smug satisfaction as she needed against Levi's chest. Levi finally hit play and pulled her phone back out. She needed to reply to Eren.

Opening the app she scrolled down and opened her messages, the first few new ones where all asking for her number or hook ups. Her town wasn't the place for hook ups, everyone had slept with everyone, and the idea left her feeling sick. She wanted romance, not an STD. She deleted the messages and opened Eren's  
Captain_Levi90: when are you coming to town.

Usually Eren replied quickly, but as she waited, she wondered if she'd get any reply at all. She watched as few episodes of anime, talking quietly to her cat about how much of an idiot she was. It was another few hours before her phone dinged  
xX104TitanXx: actually, I just arrived. Care to join me for dinner?

Levis heart pounded. He was here. In town. In the same postcode. She looked at the time. A little before she was due to wake her mother up. She gathered her small bit of courage and crept to her mums room, shaking the woman awake  
"Mum, your shows on soon... And I'm going out for a bit"  
The woman mumbled ok, and Levi knew she would just sleep through the night. She messaged Eren back, asking where he was staying and what time. 7:30 in the hotel bar. Levi's heart was still pounding as she showered, the smell of green tea filled the bathroom for the second time that day and shaved yet again, hoping she didn't leave the usual small patches of hair on her legs or armpits. She stepped from the shower and swore, she'd been longer than she thought, wincing as she put deodorant and ran into her room. She threw her clothes across the bed, all she had was elastic bras and unmatching underwear, she cursed herself as she dried and shimmied into her black underwear and black bra. She grabbed her well loved black and white dress, the cut hid her wide hips, and she pulled on her black and white pj shorts on underneath. She rushed back into the bathroom and applied make up, cursing her lack of femininity, and then checked her phone again. She was going to be late. She sent a quick message to Eren, apologising and telling him she'd be wearing a swing styled dress with a black bow in her hair. Eren assured her it was fine and she went running out to her car, looking for her shoes, only to realise they were in Kushels car as she ran back inside, grabbing the woman's keys and freeing her shoes, pushing them through the passenger window into her own car. She ran back into the house and penned a quick note to her mother, telling her where she was going. The woman seemed convinced she'd end up dead in a ditch, it was part of the reason Levi didn't date. That and her mother kept insisting she needed grandchildren to look after them both. She place the note on Kushels laptop and grabbed her wallet, making sure the woman's credit card was inside. Levi didn't have any money, but payday was tomorrow and it should be fine if she paid Kushel as soon as they got paid. Finally she jumped into her car, cursing as the immobiliser took an annoyingly long time to turn off. She flicked her headlights on and said a prayer not to be caught before pulling out and driving to the hotel.

*  
It was almost comical. Her run down, dented and beat up pickup stood out starkly against the clean expensive vehicles parked in the rest of the parking lot. She snagged her heals and pulled them on, grabbing her car as she half fell and cursed loudly. An older couple passing by shot her a filthy look and Levi let out a desperate groan. She longed for a cigarette, but had left them at home and was late enough as it was. 

The restaurant was richly decorated and Levi felt small as she slinked through the room and to the bar. Her eyes scanned the room and her heart sank. She didn't see him. Ordering a Bacardi and lemon she sighed, small terms appearing in her eyes. He didn't blame him for standing her up. She was hardly a show stopper. She was tall, over weight and even at 27 acne hadn't got the message to piss of. Kushel said she was attractive until she opened her mouth. She took a sip and looked down at her wallet, a hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped, half falling, before being pulled back up  
"Well, you've already fallen for me. That's a good start"  
Levi found herself laughing as she straightened up  
"I'll give you that one. Eren, I assume?"  
"Eren Yeager... And you're Levi, you look great"  
Levi snorted and shook her head  
"Sorry, I'm civilised I swear, Levi Ackerman"  
Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's drink and wallet, leading her over to a table looking over the ocean. Levi slipped into her chair, taking a deep breath  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Nervous as fuck... Shit... Sorry..."  
Eren laughed and Levi felt herself smiling slightly  
"It's all good, I too, am nervous as fuck"  
Levi nodded and picked up her drink taking a small sip before choking. She coughed embarrassed   
"Are you alright?"  
Levi nodded, her heart was sinking. Eren was gorgeous, easily 6ft, with sun kissed skin and the most incredible green eyes she'd ever seen. He was the type what wouldn't spare someone like her a second look  
"You had class today, how was it?"  
Levi opened her mouth and closed it   
"That good?"  
"People are idiots... They asked me for my notes on the project their all working on, but I'm doing something completely different"  
Eren nodded  
"At least you get to meet me, the day wasn't a total loss, right?"  
"Let's see if you feel that way by the end of the night. So far I've already choked and fallen off my chair"  
"That means things can only get better right?"  
Levi bit back her retort and instead asked Eren about his day, it was a little awkward at first, but soon his firm voice was smooth and she found herself laughing at all his bad jokes and puns. He was scarily perfect. They finished dinner all too soon, Eren insisted on paying and Levi refused, paying for her half. She told him straight up she didn't want things done for her and she didn't want him paying for her either. Eren gaped, clearly not used to a woman wanting to pay her own way. Eren walked her out to her car and Levi sighed, she didn't want to say goodbye just yet   
"You've got your licence right?"  
Eren looked at her confused before nodding and Levi opened her car door  
"You're driving, don't crash"  
Eren climbed in behind the wheel, he found the keys already in the ignition  
"I thought you said you couldn't leave your keys in the car in this town"  
"I was maybe hoping someone would steal her"  
Levi poked her tongue out and climbed into the passenger side  
"Where are we going?"  
"Town tour. Just drive where I tell you"  
Eren smiled and nodded, he already really liked Levi, and her stubborn forcefulness was refreshing. 

Levi spent the next 2 hours pointing out and explaining things around town, they ended up at the towns war memorial, talking quietly, and Eren pulled out his cigarettes  
"Oh thank fuck, I didn't want to smoke incase you didn't"  
Eren laughed  
"Am I really that scary?"  
"No..."  
Levi giggled and took the smoke Eren offered  
"You're not scary at all. People say I am... Well that I have strong resting bitchface"  
Eren snorted and lit his cigarette before lighting Levi's   
"I think you're pretty amazing"  
"I'll take the compliment, but I don't feel it. I'm a hopeless dreamer"  
Eren nodded  
"So am I. Everyone's in a hurry these days, to jump right into bed with each other, I want something more than that and that makes me weird"  
Levi jumped up and nodded  
"Yes!"  
She blushed as she walked away, moving to lean on the lookouts railing, Eren moved up next to her and she place her head on his shoulder, pointing out part of town. Eren's ringing phone interrupted the moment and Levi giggled   
"It's my mum"  
"Tell her I said hi"  
Eren raised an eyebrow as he answered, his mum asked a million questions and Levi pulled out her own phone, Kushel wasn't awake yet, she had no new messages and sighed as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket. Eren returned a few minutes later  
"Sorry, it's just me and her, she worries"  
"It's fine, my dad was never in the picture so I get it"  
Eren nodded and too a deep draw  
"So what had you giggling?"  
"We have the same ringtone"  
"Bullshit"  
Levi pulled her phone out and flicked through her phone, soon Lux Aeterna was playing   
"See, told you"  
Eren nodded  
"You've got good taste"  
"I know"  
"Mum said hi by the way"  
Levi turned an gaped  
"You told her about me?"  
"Yep, told her I met this incredible woman"  
"Oh so you didn't tell her about me"  
Eren frowned and Levi looked away  
"You shouldn't be so down on yourself, I think you pretty incredible"  
Levi's heart pounded   
"You're the incredible one, I'm just me"  
Eren snorted  
"Nah, I'm boring. All I do is work"  
Levi shook her head and stubbed her cigarette out, before stretching and yawning  
"You're a bad influence, this is a school night!"  
"Is that a hint?"  
"Maybe..."  
Levi turned and began to walk towards the car, Eren jogged after her, spinning her around and kissing her before she could protest  
"I had a really good night"  
"So did I"  
Eren held her tight for a minute before Levi stepped back and climbed into the car.

The drive back to hotel was quiet  
"I know this sounds corny... But do you have a little more time?"  
Levi grinned as she slipped from the car  
"I've never stayed here, I'm kind of curious"  
She walked around to the drivers side of the door and held her hand out, Eren took it without hesitating and lead her through the lobby and up to his room. 

*  
"I thought there'd be more"  
Levi looked around the room, there was a queen sized bed, TV and bar fridge  
"I'm only here a couple of days, besides I'll be working, and I didn't think I'd be bringing you up here"  
Levi frowned and Eren noticed the change in her  
"I just meant... I didn't think you'd want to..."  
"Mhmm... Keep digging that hole"  
Levi poked her tongue out and sat down on the edge of the bed, there wasn't anywhere else to sit and Eren sat beside her  
"I really want to kiss you again, but I don't want you to think that's the only reason I met up with you. I really do think you're incredible"  
Levi turned slightly and Eren leant in kissing her deeply, she giggled as she pulled away  
"What?"  
"Nothing"  
Eren looked around the room  
"Do you want to watch something?"  
"Sounds good"  
Eren turned the TV on an flicked through the channels, finally stopping on some music channel   
"Sorry, there isn't much on"  
"It's alright. I like this song"  
Eren stood and held his hand out  
"May I have this dance"  
Levi snorted and took his hand, letting him pull her up  
"So you can dance?"  
"Mum insisted"  
"Lucky for me"  
Levi held tight as Eren guided her in a simple waltz, he dipped her and she screamed with laughter before staggering back and flipping on the bed still laughing, Eren climbed up and straddled her hips, leaning down so he could kiss her.

Kissing lead to roaming hands, Levi slid her bra and dress straps down as Eren unbuttoned his shirt  
"For the record, I don't do this much"  
"For the record, I don't do this ever"  
Eren smiled at Levi and leant in kissing her before kissing his way down her neck and massaging her breasts, Levi rocked her hips up gently and Eren pulled back, asking silently for her permission.

Sliding back he stripped off his pants and boxers, Levi shivered at the sight of him. He was toned and smooth, but not ken doll smooth and as his hands slid up her dress she raised her hips so he could pull down her shorts and underwear  
"Are you wearing pj bottoms?"  
"Maybe"  
Levi looked away and Eren smiled  
"That's so like you"  
"It's practical. Besides I love my pjs, I wore them to class last year... Not these ones, but a long pair. The teacher wanted me to go home and change, but I reassured her I had pants on under them, so she told me to change. I had those on and a pair of tights. She couldn't win"  
Eren laughed lightly before leaning in for a quick kiss, he slid his hands through her pubes  
"Sorry I didn't shave, at least their trimmed "  
"No, I like this better, I don't want to fuck a hairless kid"  
Levi giggled and Eren's fingers rubbed on her clit, she didn't know what to do or how to respond, but soon Eren's fingers slid down, gently sliding inside her vagina, he rubbed and scissored inside, Levi felt herself growing wet, but didn't know how to tell Eren the truth, finally he noticed and pulled back  
"Is something wrong?"  
He was clearly confused  
"No... It's me... I get horny, and it's not like I dislike sex, but... I just don't feel anything, I don't orgasm..."  
Eren pulled back and nodded while Levi hid her face in shame. She felt his hands take her wrists  
"It doesn't bother me. I still think you're amazing"  
"No man like a woman who makes no noises..."  
Levi struggled up and Eren sighed, he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her  
"Levi, I know we literally just met a few hours ago. But, you're like no one I've ever met. You're loud mouthed and opinionated and I love it, and then you have these times when you get all silent and I find myself wondering what's going through your mind. I... These last few weeks, every message I've got from you had me smiling like an idiot"  
Levi brought her arms up, hugging him back  
"Me too... And, I'd really like to have sex with you... If you want too"  
Eren pulled back and smiled, he cupped her face and kissed her again  
"Are you clean?"  
Eren blinked and nodded  
"I've only slept with one other and I got tested, I'm clean..."  
"It's just, I have an IUD, so we don't have to use a condom..."  
Levi blushed bright red  
"Fuck. I didn't even think about that... I mean, if you're sure"  
Levi nodded quickly and Eren's slipped back down between her legs, he licked and sucked on her clit and then started eating her out, Levi's legs shook, but she couldn't say it was earth shattering, still Eren seemed to be enjoying himself, and he pulled back with his mouth smeared in her wet  
"I'm not kissing you like that"  
Eren nodded  
"I completely understand"  
He wiped his mouth off on his shirt and settled between her legs, lifting her up by the hips, Levi took a deep breath and Eren lined up, pushing in, he moaned and Levi blinked, it felt like a dull intrusion, still as Eren climbed up, she wrapped her legs around him, holding tight as he started to fuck her hard, his mouth sucked her neck and his hand fondled her breast, she moaned from the feeling of having her nipple tweeked  
"So you like that?"  
"Mhmm, I like having my breasts played with"  
Eren grinned, he moved so he could lick and bite each nipple, turning Levi into a moaning mess. Eren snapped his hips harder, Levi's moans spurring him on and he came hard inside of her, panting and moaning through his orgasm, he stayed between Levi's shaking legs until he could breath again and slipped out, before climbing up and flopping next to her. He nuzzled and kissed her neck  
"Levi Ackerman, I think I'm in love with you"  
Levi giggled  
"Eren, I think I might be a little in love with you..."  
"I plan to change that, I'll make you fall completely for me"  
Levi giggled again  
"I accept your challenge, I'll send you my number when I get home?"  
"Mhmm... I don't want you to leave..."  
"Well, there's always tomorrow"  
"I'll message you after work?"  
"Sounds good"  
Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, and Levi drew we fingers lazily up and down his arms  
"That tickles"  
"Oh, you're ticklish?!"  
"No, no, nooooo"  
Levi rolled over and straddle Eren's lap, tickling the man as Eren weakly protested, she could feel him growing hard again and rocked suggestively in his lap causing Eren to groan  
"That's teasing"  
Levi giggled and sat up, sliding down on to Eren, she rode him gently and her hands wandered his chest  
"Can you tell I used to ride horses"  
"I'm scared of horses"  
Levi giggled and Eren moaned as she twitched and tightened around him, he surged up and flipped them over, causing Levi to let out a surprised oof, her finger nails clawed at his back as he pounded into her, cumming with a load groan. He slumped down across her stomach and pressed kissed to her lips  
"Fuck... I'm too old for this"  
Levi laughed and Eren brushed her hair back from her face  
"You have the most amazing eyes"  
"Yeah, they're not bad"  
Eren laughed and pushed himself off her, Levi shook feeling his semen running from her  
"Eren, I don't want to go home"  
"Then don't, stay here"  
"But I have school tomorrow"  
"That makes me sound like a dirty old man"  
Levi faked shock  
"You mean your not?"  
Levi finally pushed herself up and slipped to the end of the bed, she snagged Eren's shirt and cleaned herself on it before pulling on her underwear and shorts and then pulling up her and dress straps  
"Levi?"  
"Mmm"  
"Promise me I'll get to see you tomorrow"  
"Only if you message me... I might be busy and all that"  
She poked her tongue out as she slipped from the bed and grabbed her wallet, phone and keys. She looked down realising it was a little after 1 and Kushel had been messaging her  
"I have to go. Mums awake... I'm sorry to just root and run"  
She winced at the crassness of her own words  
"Sorry, that came out wrong. I had a really good night Eren"  
"I did too Levi, let's go on a proper date tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that"  
Levi left the hotel room, smiling like an idiot, she jogged down to her car and opened the dating ap, sending Eren her number. Her phone rang a few seconds later and she answered it with a smile  
"Go to sleep Eren"  
"I will, I just wanted to hear your voice again"  
"And you will. Now got to sleep"  
"Goodnight Levi"  
"Goodnight Eren"  
Levi finished the call and started her car, she stopped by McDonalds on the way, picking up dinner before driving home to Kushel. She giggled as she told her mother about Eren, but not that they had sex... Obviously... And the woman immediately wanted to know if he was rich or what he did for a living. Levi rolled her eyes and said goodnight. She turned her alarm on and put her phone to charge, before slipping out the dress and climbing into bed.

She smiled realising she smelt of Eren, and she replayed every moment of the night in her head. She couldn't wait to see him again.

*  
School seemed impossibly long, and Eren hadn't messaged her all day. She wondered if come morning, he hadn't found her so appealing, but scolded herself, Eren had a job... He was just busy...

The afternoon passed and she'd heard nothing. She struggled not to cry, telling herself she was stupid and foolish, he'd only ever been after an easy fuck. 

It was another 3 days before she heard from him. Apparently he'd had his phone stolen, which wasn't all that uncommon given her town was like that, but she still felt hurt. He could have used his laptop if he'd really wanted. She ignored his message, and the next one and the one after that. Eventually he stopped trying and her heart broke further. 27, and alone forever.

*  
8 weeks later Levi was throwing up again, she sobbed quietly in her the toilet connected to the extension, praying her mother wouldn't hear. The woman would worry. Behind her her dog stood confused and she swatted it away before sinking down on the floor crying. She looked at the stick sitting on the sink besides the toilet. Positive. She was pregnant to a guy she'd probably never see again. She pulled her phone out, sobbing as she dialled Eren's number, he deserved to know. A woman answered the call and her breath hitched   
"I'm sorry... Is Eren there?"  
"Who is this?"  
"A friend..."  
"Well I'm sorry, but he isn't"  
Levi shook  
"Can... Can you tell him Levi called?"  
"You're Levi? Eren's been heartbroken about you for weeks now, what do you think your playing at!"  
Levi shook angrily  
"Just tell him to call me"  
"No, now don't call him again"  
The woman hung up and Levi glared at her phone, she penned a short text  
"Go tell whoever that was to fuck themselves and by the way, I'm fucking pregnant. Congrats"  
She sent the message and turned her phone off, pushing herself up before washing her hands and stumbling into the kitchen. She pasted a smile on her face, so Kushel wouldn't worry and excused herself to bed.

It'd be alright. If her mother could do it, she could to.


End file.
